Primera vez
by CharlieStrife
Summary: Naruto está sentado en la cama. Sabe que algo va a pasar, pero no sabe qué. Es su primera vez...
1. Capítulo 1: La duda

**Primera vez**

Naruto no me pertenece, es de un mangaka japones de apellido Kishimoto.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki estaba nervioso.

Estaba MUY nervioso.

A pesar de ser el discípulo de Jiraiya, había cosas para las que el legendario Sannin de Konoha no lo había entrenado nunca. Naruto en el tiempo que pasó entrenando con él había aprendido técnicas de combate, técnicas de espionaje, técnicas de supervivencia e incluso técnicas de comer sin pagar. Naruto estaba muy agradecido con su viejo maestro que ahora descansaba en paz por todo ese entrenamiento. Sin embargo en éste preciso momento solo había una duda en su mente. ¿Por qué demonios no dejó que Ero-senin lo entrenara en las artes del amor?

Naruto estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama. Su traje naranja con negro impecable salvo por la mancha de caldo de ramen en la manga izquierda, producto del exceso de nervios de hace rato. Su mirada ausente hacia la ventana. El atardecer era hermoso y la noche estaba a punto de llegar. Naruto respiró hondo mientras aguardaba que pasara lo inevitable. Los nervios le comían por dentro mientras él no podía creer que fuera más fácil encarar de frente al Akatsuki entero que lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Volvió a respirar hondo y trató de recordar el día de ayer…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Y….Estás listo?-

-No-

-Tienes mucho que aprender, Naruto-

-¿Pero de donde? No es algo que se enseñe en la escuela de ninjas…hasta Iruka-sensei me mandó al demonio cuando le pregunté-

-Es que a quien le preguntas….-

-Tienes razón. Creo que la regué al ir con él, dattebayo-

-Pero si fuiste discípulo de Jiraiya-sama, ¿cómo en la vida no aprendiste nada de…eso?-

-Cuando hablaba de…..eso….yo prefería irme a entrenar un poco más-

-Que desperdicio-

Shikamaru y Naruto estaban sentados en una azotea viendo el atardecer. Naruto tenía un problema existencial; y, dado que ya no podía contar con ero-senin ni con Kakashi-sensei (que Naruto estaba seguro eran las dos personas que más sabían del tema en todo el mundo), Shikamaru era el hombre que a él le parecía tener la experiencia necesaria para aconsejarlo.

-¿La quieres?-

-Mucho-

Shikamaru se quedó pensando

-Entonces deberías de tranquilizarte, te va a salir natural-

-No puedo. No quiero decepcionarla…es algo nuevo para mi-

-En ese caso no te pongas nervioso, o a la hora de la hora no le vas a "cumplir"-, Sonrió burlonamente Shikamaru y Naruto se puso bastante rojo.

-¡Calla! Soy Uzumaki Naruto, y no puedo fallar-

-Siempre con eso…-

-¿Entonces?¿ Me ayudarás o no?-

-Calma, calma, necesitas calma. También será la primera vez de ella, ¿sabes?-

-Sí. Por eso mismo quiero causar una buena impresión.....- Y Naruto sonrió perversamente. -........como la que tú le causaste a la hermana de Gaara, dattebayo-

-¡CALLA! ¡¿Quién te ha contado de eso?!-

Ahora era Shikamaru quien estaba rojo. Y enfadado.

-Dicen que nadie la había visto tan feliz hasta que la visitaste, jejeje-

Una vez dado un gran zape a Naruto, Shikamaru pensó un poco, mientras el color rojo de sus mejillas desaparecía. Algo de cierto había en los rumores de una relación entre él y Temari-san, pero eso definitivamente NO era algo que Naruto tenía que saber. Recordando algo sacó una libreta de su bolsillo y revisando rápidamente las páginas encontró unas hojas sueltas.

-Naruto, Asuma-sensei me dio este pedazo de libro hace mucho tiempo. Como ya te lo dije hace rato, si la quieres, todo pasará naturalmente, pero para una buena impresión seguir lo que dice ahí te ayudará bastante-

-¡Excelente, dattebayo!-

-Yo ya me tengo que ir, mi madre se pone difícil si no llego a tiempo-

-Gracias, Shikamaru-

-No hay de qué…..Ah, y Naruto…-

-¿Qué?

-Di otra vez lo de Temari-san y yo, y no vivirás-

La seriedad dibujada en la cara de Shikamaru hizo que Naruto tragara saliva.

-OK, dattebayo-

-Suerte-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La cita de hoy había transcurrido con cierta normalidad. Los dos estaban demasiado nerviosos al principio, pero después de que Naruto derramara su plato de ramen sobre su brazo el hielo se rompió y los dos estuvieron más relajados. Caminaron por la ciudad hasta llegar a una plaza desierta. Se sentaron y después de mucho pensar en lo que iban a decir ambos se dieron la vuelta y antes de hablar sus labios se rozaron por primera vez. Naruto estaba recibiendo su primer beso (-nota del autor- el de Naruto con Sasuke no cuenta!) y éste le despertó una sensación bastante rara que recorría todo su cuerpo y que hizo que no despegara sus labios de ella.

El beso creció en intensidad y las manos de ambos se buscaron mutuamente hasta que por fin se soltaron y se vieron a los ojos. Ese beso había despertado más que solo curiosidad por saber que seguía en Naruto (Y sin que él lo supiera, en ella también). Se volvieron a besar sin decir palabra alguna hasta que ella reaccionó y le comunicó a Naruto que el rozar de esa manera sus piernas en público no era una buena idea. Naruto asintió y sacó su monedero de rana, el cual estaba preparado para la ocasión. Ya comprobado su límite económico Naruto y ella caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a su destino: el Konoha Love Hotel. Las mejillas de ambos estaban muy rojas de pena. Naruto dio el paso al frente hacia la recepción del hotel, pero ella se quedó atrás. Naruto volteó a verla bastante apenado y ella no sabía qué hacer. Mil pensamientos pasaron en la cabeza de ella, pero se aseguró rápidamente de que nadie conocido estuviera cerca y al final decidió entrar con él. El cariño que sentía por Naruto era más fuerte que la vergüenza que podría sufrir.

Eso pasó hace rato y Naruto seguía esperando a que su cita saliera del baño. En la mano tenía unas hojas arrancadas de un libro que en las esquinas aun decía Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto guardaba las hojas en una bolsita mientras recordaba lo que había estado estudiando la noche de ayer, titulado "GUÍA PARA LA SATISFACCIÓN DE LA MUJER", cuando al fin oyó la puerta del baño.

-Naruto-kun….te ....gusto…¿así?-

Naruto vio a su cita y se le cayó la baba al suelo. Ella había dejado su ropa tradicional en algún lado y ahora solo tenía puesta la ropa interior. Se veía mucho mejor de lo que la ropa de kunoichi le dejaba ver normalmente. Se veía… a falta de otra palabra, espectacular.

-Me gustas mucho, Hinata-chan-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado la primera parte de esta pequeña historia. La segunda parte contendrá lemon.

Review por favor

(Y no desesperen, volveré al SasuSaku en algún momento, jeje)


	2. Capítulo 2: El paso en falso

**Primera vez**

Capítulo dos: El paso en falso

Naruto es de Kishimoto-sama y solo me lo prestan para el siguiente trabajo de ficción, igual que a Hinata-chan.

* * *

Naruto seguía sin poderlo creer. Había visto ilustraciones de mujeres con poca ropa (o de plano sin ninguna) muchas veces antes, pero esta era la primera vez que ver a una mujer así le causaba reacción alguna. Hinata estaba enfrente de él en la puerta del baño. Sus ojos blancos bien abiertos y sus mejillas rojas como una manzana. Sus brazos abrazándose trataban inútilmente de cubrir su pecho, dejando entrever un simple sostén de algodón. Unas pantaletas de algodón blancas complementaban la vestimenta de la kunoichi. No era la ropa más atrevida pero era suficiente para hacer que la cara del ninja se pusiera roja y quisiera no despegar la vista de su pareja.

-De…de…verdad… ¿te gusto?-, volvió a preguntar ella. La cara de Naruto enrojeció un poco más.

-Me encantas, Hyuga Hinata-, contestó sinceramente él.

Ella sonrió y él también. Y se quedaron mirando……y se siguieron mirando ya que ninguno de los dos se animaba a dar el siguiente paso. Naruto al fin se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba demasiado avergonzada como para caminar hacia la cama, así que decidió levantarse e ir a besarla a donde estaba. Lo hizo lentamente para no espantarla y sin dejarla de mirar a esos lindos ojos poseedores del Byakugan. Al llegar a ella cerró los ojos y la besó dulcemente. Hinata lo abrazó y se siguieron besando, caminando lentamente, hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama.

Hinata sintió como Naruto la jaló hacia abajo hasta que ella quedó acostada encima de Naruto. Él en realidad se tropezó con la cama, pero decidió no decir nada. El beso que se estaban dando era la mejor sensación en sus labios que él jamás había sentido, superando por mucho su primer bocado de ramen hace ya muchos ayeres. Tener a Hinata encima de él le causaba una sensación muy rara por todo el cuerpo, muy distinta al flujo de chakra, pero se sentía bien…demasiado bien. Solo quería besarla, solo quería tenerla entre sus brazos. _Solo necesitaba arrancarle la ropa_…

Hinata estaba disfrutando mucho, pero tenía miedo. No sabía que pasaría ahora. No sabía que debía hacer para hacer sentir a Naruto todo el placer que a ella lo invadía en estos momentos. Tenía miedo de hacer algo que lo incomodara, algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, algo que pudiera dolerle a ella, o peor áun, a él. Naruto pudo percibir su miedo al notar que las manos de Hinata estaban sobre la cama, sus brazos completamente rígidos. Naruto comenzó a pensar que tenía que hacer ahora. Su mente le decía que tenía que tranquilizar a Hinata; su cuerpo le decía que tenía que hacer lo opuesto, _inquietarla más hasta poderla poseer por completo_… [¿Pero cómo voy a hacer eso?] Recordó entonces las hojas que Shikamaru le prestó, pero él estaba tan nervioso que no recordaba que decían.

[Estoy en aprietos, datebayo], pensaba el ninja cuando de repente por gracia y obra de kami le llegó la inspiración a Naruto…

* * *

_-¿Ero-senin?-_

_-Mande, Naruto-kun-_

_-Yo querías saber si….-_

_-No te apures querido alumno, ya sé qué me vas a preguntar. Y la respuesta es bastante obvia. LA CLAVE ESTA EN LOS PECHOS-_

_-¡¡¡¡¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO, YO NO ESTABA HABLANDO DE ESO!!!!!-_

* * *

Recordar esa emotiva conversación con Jiraya-sama le hizo darse cuenta a Naruto qué tenía que hacer. Tomó de la cintura Hinata y la volteó lentamente hasta que ella quedó debajo de él. Naruto se despegó de los labios de ella para admirarla en todo su esplendor. Ahora tenía los generosos senos de Hinata a la vista… ¿Y ahora?.

Hinata estaba roja como un tomate. Nadie más que su sensei, su sirvienta en la casa de su padre y ella habían visto lo que había debajo de su vendaje tradicional, y ahora su amado Naruto la veía fijamente a sus encantos, y no sabía qué hacer. Una parte le decía que tenía que cubrirse antes de que muriera de vergüenza, pero la otra le decía que Naruto la miraba así porque la deseaba (y eso la hacía sentir raro, y a la vez, muy bien), pero que Naruto no solo debía mirar…

Naruto decidió que solamente verla no era suficiente y decidió darle un tierno beso en el pecho. La sensación hizo que Hinata suspirara fuertemente. Naruto siguió besándola, ahora en cada uno de sus senos y ella temblaba en cada beso. Los besos se hicieron cada vez más intensos hasta que…

-¡Aaaauch!-, gritó Hinata.

-Gomen nasai-, le dijo Naruto, quien la acababa de morder por haberse dejado llevar.

Hinata volteó hacia su pecho y vió la marca roja que la mordida había dejado en su seno izquierdo, lo cual la hizo apenarse aun más. Le había dolido, pero el ver la huella del delito marcada en su piel le gustaba en el fondo. Naruto, completamente apenado, solo veía que la respiración de Hinata seguía alterada y su bello rostro enrojecido había tomado una expresión diferente. Una expresión de gozo y placer.

-Lo siento de verdad, datebayo-

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Estas muy rojito-

-Lo siento Hinata-chan, es que…tengo calor-, y su cara al fin había alcanzado el color de la de Hinata.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?-, le respondió la kunoichi.

Naruto supo exactamente a qué se refería ella, y lentamente guió la mano temblorosa de Hinata hacía el cierre de la chamarra. Hinara lo bajó lentamente, develando el cuerpo bien formado de Naruto hasta que el cierre no quiso bajar más. Naruto la ayudó a quitarlo y a despojarse de la chamarra. Hinata se recriminaba por dentro el no poder hacer algo tan sencillo, pero un beso de Naruto hizo que se olvidara de ello. El tacto de su piel con la de ella era….a falta de otra palabra, _delicioso_. El corazón le latía como nunca lo había hecho y estaba segura que las caricias de Naruto tenían mucho que ver. Podía sentir su piel contra la de él, podía sentir el calor de sus labios en los suyos, y de repente pudo sentir algo en sus piernas, era algo que estaba creciendo y se ponía cada vez más duro, y no sabía porque pero el roce con sus piernas la estaba volviendo loca. Hinata sabía qué era eso, pero tenía cosa de verlo. Nunca había visto uno más que en dibujos en la escuela, y se imaginaba muchas cosas que la aterraban, pero a su vez la sensación de tener a Naruto tan cerca de ella hacía que su cuerpo temblara por un calor que en su vida había sentido.

Al fin se armó de coraje y decidió bajarle el pantalón a Naruto. Descubrió unos bóxers blancos que no se le veían mal al ninja, además de sus bien formadas piernas blancas, bastante duras por los años de entrenamiento. El pantalón no quería salir por completo hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que Naruto aún traía puestas sus botas. Naruto estaba tan nervioso que no pudo decir nada, solo contemplaba a Hinata y pensaba qué haría ahora que ella lo había dejado en su ropa interior únicamente, y sobre todo, que la "expansión" de su orgullo era completamente notoria. Hinata terminó de quitar las botas y los pantalones y volteó a ver a Naruto con una expresión llena de vergüenza y excitación a la vez. Deseaba poder agachar la cabeza y juntar sus dedos índices como siempre, pero sabía que no podía. Naruto la veía fijamente y ella deseaba saber qué hacer ahora, pero estaba petrificada, no por lo intensa de su mirada, sino porque no podía dejar de pensar en ese bulto que se alzaba bajo los bóxers de Naruto y lo que pasaría ahora. El calor la invadía y deseaba poder hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía….

_-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-_

Hinata brincó hacia la orilla de la cama y se cayó al suelo. Naruto volteó con ira surgida de quien sabe donde hacia el teléfono de la habitación. Hinata corrió hacia el baño donde estaba toda su ropa mientras Naruto brincó hacía el teléfono.

-Hola-

-_Naruto, qué bueno que te encontré-_

-¿Shikamaru?-

_-Si, lo siento. Espero no haber interrumpido-_

[¡¿Cómo en la vida se te ocurre decirme eso, hijo de p***, maldito perro desgraciado?!]

-No te apures, ¿Qué pasó?-

_-Ataque de Akatsuki en una aldea vecina, La Godaime te quiere en su oficina en este momento-_

[Grrrrrrrr…]

_-No te apures, no le he dicho donde ni con quien estás. Apurate por favor-_

[¡¡¡Te voy a matar!!!]

-De acuerdo-

Naruto colgó el teléfono y Hinata ya estaba completamente vestida (y peinada) en la pared. Su cara en un tono de rojo que para Naruto ya se había vuelto normal. Naruto le explicó la situación mientras se colocaba de nuevo la chamarra de su traje. Hinata, que temía que hubieran sido descubiertos haciendo algo indebido, regresaba lentamente a su color blanco. Antes de salir del cuarto se dieron un último beso de despedida. Al separar sus labios Naruto la tomó de ámbas manos.

-Hinata-chan…lamento haberte incomodado trayéndote a éste lugar-, le dijo con cara de honesto arrepentimiento.

-Naruto-kun…sabes lo que yo siento por ti…y yo no me arrepiento de estar aquí. Perdóname tú por no saber qué hacer-. La cara de Hinata regresando al modo tomate rojo.

-No te preocupes por favor-, le dijo Naruto ya más aliviado.

Los dos salieron abrazados del Konoha Love Hotel. Hinata se iría a la casa Hyuga, mientras que él tendría que correr a la oficina de Tsunade-sama para hacer el esfuerzo de evitar la inevitable llamada de atención por no llegar en 5 minutos. Se dieron un beso de despedida y se prepararon a irse por sus respectivos caminos, cuando Naruto se volteó y la tomó de la mano.

-Hinata-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, te prometo en este momento, que la próxima vez que volvamos a este lugar…te haré la mujer más feliz de todas-, lo dijo sonriendo y con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Y Hinata para no perder la costumbre bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

-Es una promesa-

* * *

Antes de que me lluevan los reclamos, yo sé que prometí lemon en este capítulo, pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea y el lemon será en el que sigue. Espero les guste el capítulo y agradeceré sus atentos reviews.

La espera valdrá la pena. Lo prometo

-sonríe con el pulgar hacia arriba-


	3. Capítulo 3: Un mes después

Tardó demasiado, pero aquí está la última entrega. Ahora si habrá LEMON. Advertidos están. Disfruten la historia y por favor dejen sus reviews, que de eso vive uno (Y según Naruto de ramen también, pero la última vez que comí me enfermé del estómago así que mejor no)

* * *

**Primera Vez**

Capítulo 3: Un mes después

Naruto y Hinata le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el cual no sabe que escribo esto o seguramente me demandaría

--------------------------------

Había pasado un mes desde aquella noche en el Konoha Love Hotel. Naruto había regresado hace una semana de su misión, pero apenas ahora fue cuando pudieron salir de nuevo juntos. Hinata estaba muy feliz por estar al lado de su amado güero comiendo ramen en el Ichiraku, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba muy nerviosa, porque muy dentro de ella sabía que quería volver a ese lugar con Naruto. Ardía por dentro en ganas (aunque nunca lo admitiría) de continuar aquella noche que dejaron pendiente.

Naruto en cambio comía sus tallarines con mucha tranquilidad. Este mes no había pasado en balde. Mientras estaba de viaje había estado estudiando, aun más que para el examen Chuunin, los apuntes que su anciano maestro le dejó en sus libros. Había cosas que no comprendía (Y que no había podido consultar con Shikamaru), y cosas que lo pusieron tan rojo que no imaginaba poder hacerlas nunca, pero había otras cosas bastante interesantes que Naruto deseaba poner en práctica en ésta ocasión. Soñaba con volver a tener a Hinata entre sus brazos y esta vez poder hacerla sentir en las nubes con toda la calma del mundo. Se había dado cuenta que la quería más de lo que él habría pensado que era posible.

El sol se ponía cuando al fin salieron del Ichiraku a caminar. Naruto le contaba sobre su misión y Hinata lo escuchaba atentamente, saltando de emoción incluso en las partes interesantes del relato. Naruto estaba feliz de que ella la escuchara y de qué Hinata sonriera solo para él. Al llegar a un parque se sentaron y se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, disfrutando de su compañía. El atardecer ya era casi noche cuando Hinata puso su mano en la espalda de Naruto y le dio un tierno beso.

-Naruto-kun?-

-Si?-

La cara de Hinata volvió al color rojo otra vez. Estaba tratando de decir algo pero la pena impedía que las palabras salieran de sus labios. Naruto se percató a medias de que algo pasaba y decidió darle un beso para calmarla.

-Dime, por favor-

-Te acuerdas de la promesa que me hiciste…hace un mes?-

Ahora la cara de Naruto también se puso roja.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente, Hinata-chan-

Y Hinata sonrió al escuchar estas palabras de Naruto.

-Entonces….-

La cara de Naruto se iluminó al pensar que lo que Hinata estaba a punto de sugerirle, pero de nueva cuenta las palabras "quisieras ir conmigo y cumplir tu promesa" no salían de sus lindos labios pálidos. La desesperación de Hinata por vencer su pena y decirlas fue demasiada y Hinata sin pensarlo se arrojó a los labios de Naruto con un ansía enorme, como si hubieran pasado años sin verlo. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al sentir como la lengua de Hinata se abría paso apresuradamente entre su boca para encontrarse con la suya. Después los cerró y se entregó al beso de su amada que no hacía más que avivar el deseo de estar junto a ella en la intimidad.

Pasaron los minutos y los dos amantes al fin se separaron, mirándose con ojos de deseo, sin importar nada de lo que estuviera pasando alrededor. Hinata sonreía muy levemente, al igual que Naruto. Naruto la tomó de la mano y sin decir nada la condujo hacia ese lugar, Hinata supo que su amado había entendido el mensaje. Caminaron un rato hasta que por fin llegaron a las puertas del Konoha Love Hotel. A diferencia de la última vez, entraron sin vacilar.

Ya en el cuarto Naruto esperaba ansiosamente a Hinata, quien aun se estaba poniendo algo especial para la ocasión. Lo que él no sabía era que ella estaba recargada en la pared del baño con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Jamás en la vida había estado tan insegura de sí misma [Qué tal que no le gusto hoy? Y qué tal si no le gusta lo que hago? Y si me duele mucho?]. Las dudas comenzaron a atacarla, hasta que decidió recordar lo que le dijo la persona más sabia que ella conocía hace 3 semanas….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Pasa algo, Hinata-chan?-

-Kurenai-sensei….es que yo….(y sus dedos índices se juntaban muy rápido)….tengo una duda-

-Ajá. Es por la estrategia de hace rato?-

-No…es algo…más….personal-. Y su cara ya estaba color tomate

-Oh, ya veo-. Y la instructora jonin sonrió. -Si necesitas algo para esos días te recomiendo unas pastillas que…-

-NO ES SOBRE ESO!!!!!-. Y Kurenai brincó del susto por la reacción de Hinata.

-Gomen nasai!!!!!-

-No te apures. Qué es lo que pasa, Hinata-chan?-

-Es que yo quisiera saber…como complacer a un hombre….ya sabe….en la intimidad…-

Kurenai se llevó la mano a la boca del asombro que le causaba que Hinata no estuviera enterrando su cabeza en el suelo de la pena al haberle pedido esto. Al parecer era algo extremadamente importante para la niña Hyuga. Y Kurenai no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Ya veo….y eto….porqué me preguntas de esto a mi?-

-Eto…es que…Kiba dice que usted sabe mucho del tema…-

-No sé de dónde sacó eso este muchacho-, se dijo mientras se arrepintió de haber enseñado a sus dos pupilos machos un poco sobre el cómo tratar a una chica en la intimidad.

-Y eto…también está esa vez…en el lago…con Asuma-sensei….-

-NO HAY NECESIDAD DE RECORDAR ESO, HINATA-CHAN!-

Una gota se escurrió por la cabeza de Kurenai mientras se sonrojaba recordando esa tórrida noche de pasión en la cual después de amarse muchas veces fueron descubiertos por una muy pequeña Hinata que se había perdido y no encontraba el campamento donde estaban los demás.

-Gomen, gomen….pero la razón más importante es….porque confío en usted, Kurenai-sensei-

Kurenai se sintió halagada de la confianza que su alumna tenía en ella. Si ella les había dado tips a sus otros dos pupilos era justo que hiciera lo mismo con Hinata, si no es que incluso enseñarle más. Y así se decidió a enseñarle un poco de las nobles artes amatorias.

-No te preocupes, Hinata-chan. Yo, como tu gran maestra, te enseñaré todo lo que tienes que saber para poder complacer a tu pareja-

-M…m…muchas gracias, Kurenai-sensei-, le contestó ella esbozando una gran sonrisa en su cara completamente agachada por la pena.

-No tienes porqué. Te prometo que cuando acabé contigo harás de Naruto el hombre más feliz del mundo-

Y Kurenai volteó para guiñarle un ojo y solo alcanzó a ver a su alumna azotar al desmayarse de la vergüenza.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Recordando esas palabras, y todas las lecciones que Kurenai-sensei le dio después, Hinata se sintió mejor, con la confianza necesaria para pasar la noche de su vida junto al hombre de sus sueños.

Naruto estaba esperando en bóxers blancos y nada más cuando Hinata salió del baño. Esta vez la kunoichi llevaba un brassiere rosa pálido que hacía un lindo contraste con sus ojos blancos y Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que babear. El cabello de Hinata estaba suelto y unos mechones caían hacia su pecho, lo cual la hacía verse bastante sensual. Su piel pálida lucía brillante y Naruto notaba en el cuello como cambiaba de blanca a roja a medida que Hinata se sonrojaba.

-Te gusto?-

-Me encantas Hinata-chan, como no tienes idea!

-Entonces…..bésame, Naruto-kun-

Y Hinata corrió hacia la cama para ser interceptada por Naruto, dándose un beso apasionado y salvaje, como el que ambos habían pasado deseando todos estos días. Sin que sus labios se soltaran caminaron lentamente hacia la cama, en donde se dejaron caer lentamente. Las manos de Naruto estaban sobre la espalda de Hinata, abrazándola fuertemente, y Hinata hacía lo mismo en su espalda. Ese beso les sabía a gloria.

La mano de Naruto pasó de la espalda al hombro de Hinata de donde se apoyó para soltar sus labios. Un beso tan rico solo había hecho despertar el fuego interno del shinobi, que ahora colocaba sus labios en su siguiente víctima, el cuello de Hinata. Ella solo gimió muy suavemente cuando Naruto comenzó a besarla ahí. Sentía como su lengua caliente recorría su piel y la hacía sentir escalofríos recorrer su piel. Esos besos y esas lamiditas la tenían loca de placer. Hinata no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo en los hombros de Naruto. Sintió como el cuerpo de él se tensó y supo que ahora el sentía el mismo placer que ella.

Naruto ya no pensaba, actuaba por instinto. El mismo que le decía que era momento de bajar por el cuello hacia el pecho de Hinata. Los nervios se apoderaban de él, pero a diferencia de la última vez ahora estaba más en control de sus nervios. Bajó lentamente por la línea del cuello hasta llegar al punto donde los hermosos pechos de la kunoichi nacían. Beso muy despacito primero y después recorrió las fronteras de los senos con su lengua. Hinata había dejado de besar a Naruto para poder gemir, el placer que sentía era demasiado como para continuar.

-Uhmmm-

-Te gusta, Hinata-chan-

-Demasiado-

Y Naruto sonrió, y aprovechó para quitar el sostén de un solo movimiento, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a la kunoichi. Una vez retirada la prenda y dejado al descubierto los blancos pechos de Hinata, él comenzó a besar alrededor de cada pecho. Hinata hacía pequeños ruidos y se aferraba al güero. Naruto aun más excitado siguió besando cada rincón de la sensible piel de Hinata. Ella seguía estremeciéndose cada vez más, haciendo sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes hasta que Naruto mordió suavemente uno de sus pezones y Hinata comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. Una ola de placer la invadió y sus gemidos se volvieron gritos. Los labios de Naruto la soltaron y miró a Hinata con cara de sorpresa. [Acaso la lastimé] pensó el shinobi, pero Hinata poco a poco recuperó la compostura.

-Estas bien?-, le preguntó Naruto bastante nervioso. Hinata seguía roja como manzana, aun no recuperaba la respiración.

-Si…si…es…que…soy…muy…sen…si…ble…y…eso… fue…muy…rico…-, contestó entre jadeos Hinata. Había sido algo demasiado intenso.

Naruto volvió a besarla y la abrazó en lo que ella se reponía de esa explosión de placer. Hinata comenzó a besarlo aun más apasionadamente. Ella sabía qué fue esa sensación tan intensa que la había puesto aun más alterada por dentro, y ahora solo pensaba en devolverle el favor a Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, ahora me toca a mi hacerte sentir bien-, le susurró en la oreja-

-Hinata-chan…-

Hinata puso ahora a su amado boca arriba sobre la cama y comenzó a besar su piel como posesa. Cada beso era más intenso y Naruto no podía hacer nada más que dejarse besar. Hinata había perdido cualquier rastro de nervios y se entregó al placer que le iba a causar a su amado Naruto. Comenzó por su pecho y siguió bajando hacia su cintura, llenándolo de besos en cada paso hasta llegar a su bóxer. Hinata comenzó a besar sobre esa protuberancia que ahora sobresalía de la ropa interior de Naruto y él comenzó a temblar ahora.

-Te gusta, mi amor?-, le preguntó ella.

-No pares, onegai-, le respondió Uzumaki bastante colorado ahora.

Hinata siguió besando su dureza y con una mano comenzó a quitar ese estorboso bóxer. Naruto era ahora el nervioso, habiendo soñado con éste momento muchas veces (Aunque ninguno de sus sueños le hacía justicia a lo que ahora sentía). Naruto veía como su novia retiraba sin mucho esfuerzo la prenda y dejaba su orgullo al descubierto. Hinata no mostraba nervios debido a su lujuria, pero por dentro estaba impactada. Después de todo, las fotos de Kurenai-sensei no se comparaban con tenerlo ahí en vivo y a todo color. Respiró hondo e hizo lo que su maestra le había enseñado a hacer.

-Ahhhhhhhh….-, suspiró el shinobi al sentir la cálida lengua de la niña Hyuuga en su punto más sensible. –AHHHHHHHH…- suspiró cuando en vez de la lengua fueron los labios de ella. Era demasiado intenso sentirla subir y bajar alrededor de su hombría. Sentía las manos de Hinata alrededor de la base, dándole pequeñas caricias en sus otros puntos sensibles. Era demasiado intenso. El placer lo inundó de inmediato, y Hinata lo sentía en sus dedos, por cómo temblaba. El entrenamiento de Kurenai-sensei fue tan bueno que incluso sintió cuando Naruto se puso nervioso porque no iba a aguantar mucho más.

-Hinata chan…para…para…por favor…-, le rogó el güero. Hinata hizo caso y separó sus labios. Después de todo quería al güero en otro lugar dentro de ella. Naruto respiraba como si hubiera corrido 20 kilómetros. Eso había sido la sensación más hermosa de su vida. Pero pronto cambiaría de opinión al sentir como Hinata guiaba sus manos hacia sus caderas para que él retirara lentamente la última prenda que le quedaba puesta.

-Naruto-kun…-

-Hai?-

-Te quiero…en mi…-

Y ella lo besó mientras se acomodaba dentro de él. Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. La primera entrada fue muy lenta. Hinata apretó los dientes para no gritar. Kurenai-sensei le había dicho que dolería un poco, que debía ser así. Naruto-kun sentía el calor de Hinata al rozar su piel más sensible.

Y así comenzaron a amarse mutuamente. Muy despacito, olvidándose de todo lo que habían estudiado para éste momento y dejándose llevar por su instinto y su pasión desbordada. El dolor de Hinata pasó a ser placer y su roce subió de intensidad. Naruto y Hinata suspiraban sintiendo el sudor de sus cuerpos fusionarse y amoldarse cada vez más fuerte hasta que Hinata se volvió a estremecer con aun más fuerza. Su cuerpo tembló y se apretó al shinobi. Naruto no pudo aguantar más y su cuerpo se contrajo junto con su amada, derramándose por completo dentro de ella.

Al terminar de gritar y calmarse se recostaron juntos en la cama. Completamente desnudos. Naruto no podía creer lo que había pasado. Hinata seguía roja, bastante cansada y tratando de no pensar en nada más que en el goce de haber hecho el amor con el hombre al que tanto quería. Naruto abrazó a Hinata y cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera su primer plato de ramen lo había hecho tan feliz como todo lo que él sintió esta noche junto a su amada.

Al día siguiente tendrían que salir de ahí, tendrían misiones que realizar, estarían alejados y se volverían a encontrar. Y volverían a regresar ahí para amarse de nuevo, descubriéndose cada vez más y perdiéndose los miedos. Vendrían noches de pasión más intensas, y días también. Si todo salía bien estarían juntos de por vida…pero esta noche, la primera, sería siempre recordada por los dos como la mejor noche de sus vidas.

THE END

--------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado. Se aceptan reviews y críticas con mucho gusto, y reproches por la falta de tiempo también.

Dedicado a mi fan #1 por haberme aguantado tanto tiempo sin terminar esta historia.


End file.
